Miyuu Ichinose
|Romaji = Ichinose Miyū |Race = Reincarnated devil(Former human/asura hybrid) |Nicknames = Mimi(by Analise) Mimi-chan (by Dai Liu) |Hair Color = Purple |Eye Color = Blue Lime green(Asura) |Equipment = Tenka-goken Holy Grenades Exorcist abilities |Relatives = Unnamed Parents Unnamed younger sister |Affiliations = Ichinose family Kuoh academy Lavinia Allocer's peerage(Knight) Allocer clan |Status = Alive |Ranking = Knight Low-class devil }}Miyuu Ichinose''(一瀬美夕; Ichinose Miyū)'' is one of the female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Black. A member of the Ichinose family, she is a exorcist with Asura heritage. She's the final mystery of The seven mysteries of Kuoh academy, a minor antagonist of Volume 5 and Lavinia Allocer's newest Knight Evil Piece by the start of Volume 6. Appearance Zenjirou describes Miyuu as a young woman about his age and height with navy blue eyes, fair skin, long purple hair and big breasts. During their fight, he also comments that she's covered in scars all over her body and has a rather slim yet muscular fit. Upon using her Asura powers, her hair changes color to lime green and she grows four extra arms. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Exorcist abilities -''' Coming from a family of well known exorcists, Miyuu has shown immense potential to become a high-class exorcist. By using both her exorcist and Asura abilties, Miyuu can seal practically anything from fire to even words and images, as seen when she sealed Incinerate Anthem's flames. 'Immense Strength -' 'Enhanced Speed -' After being reincarnated as a Knight Piece, Miyuu now possesses enhaced speed that can momentarily match with Annabelle's, a trained ninja. Her senses are also enhaced to the point she can par against Zenjirou in his Brass Armament Plate Mail form. 'Touki -' As a asura, Miyuu is able to use Touki to fight, as she developed such by sheer training alone. With it, she can enhance her own stats in strength, speed and endurance. Ashura Heritage '''Ashura mode(アシュラモード; Ashura mōdo) is a special ability that allows Miyuu to use her asura heritage, by covering part of her body with shadowy projections of touki, turning her hair lime-green in the process. In this form, Miyuu has a total of six arms, has enhaced speed, strength, senses and can synchonize shadows with the rest of her energy and touki. Equipment Tenka-Goken The Tenka Goken(天下五剣; "Five best swords under heaven"), are a set of five swords, four holy swords and a single demonic sword from japanese mythology. * Doujigiri(童子切, "Slayer of Shuten-dōji"): is the holy sword used the hero Minamoto no Yorimitsu to kill the demon Shuten-doji, thus it's name. Said to be one of the oldest holy swords, it possesses exceptional demonslaying abilities, capable of cleanly decapitating high-class devils with ease. * Onimaru (鬼丸, "Demon Circle"): A cursed demon sword that holds the spirit of a oni. Used to slay an oni demon, it has the ability to generate black flames. According to Miyuu, the sword itself is sentient. * Mikazuki (三日月, "Crescent Moon"): A demonic holy sword from japanese mythology, blessed by the god Inari okami. A sword with a crescent-moon-shaped pattern, it has the ability to control vegetation, both alive and zombified. * Odenta(): * Juzumaru(): Mo-Ye ( ): a holy sword from chinese legend, crafted by a swordsmith couple with the sword taking the wife's name. A short sword with bandages around the hilt, it has the ability to control the direction of winds and blast energy slashes out of it's edge. Trivia * Her image and appearance is based on the character Hitagi Senjougahara from the Monogatari series. Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage